


Virtuoso

by manhattan219



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattan219/pseuds/manhattan219





	1. Chapter 1

Virtuoso - #00

Tap. Tap.

"No, I swear, I didn't do it! It's preposterous!"  
A man was being dragged out yelling, claiming his innocence to the helpless trial attendants.

"The trial is over." The attroney said to the struggling man. "It's helpless."  
"B...but you're here to exonerate my allegation!! THIS IS WRONG!!!"

Bam.  
The gate of the court was shut right in front of the face. So was his future. So was his life.

After the court was empty with open gate and windows all over, a man in the midde of the court shed tears, very quietly. That man was the very best friend of the new-born criminal. His nose was red all over.

"I couldn't help it. He was lack of evidence." The attonery pathetically advocated himself.  
"But it was your job to find it. It was your job..." The quiet voice told his every part of the emotion. He was lamenting. He was miserble. He was with anger.

The poor man, sadly headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Virtuoso - #01

"So, how did it go?" The man on the couch asked, nervously.  
"Bad." said the sad man, and he sat down, lamently. And sighed.

The man couldn't ask any more question. His view was focused on the floor. He, they, never looked up.

"We'll get him out of it. Take it easier."  
"Take WHAT easy?? You think this is a joke? You can't take anything like a scene of a movie, Tom!! It's your PROBLEM that you don't know the PROBLEM!!"  
Furious, the man headed to the hall.  
Tom just sat quietly.

"Morning."  
"Morning."  
"Been drinking last night?"  
"Yep, sorta." Tom rouse from the couch making a headache-grown, kicking the bottles out of his way.

Quiet moments went by.

They sat down on the couch and did nothing.  
Nothing but to remember their friend's last moment.

 

Few days have passed like that. Just miserble, mourning days.

"Uh, Tom?" said the crying behind the door.  
"It's midnight. just go to sleep." Tom mumbled as a reponse.  
"No, Tom," said the voice again, and came along the painful groan. Then he heard a thud.  
"Edd? What's wrong?" Tom stood up and burst open the door.

Edd was grabbing his chest, kneeling in front. He was hardly breathing.  
"Hang on, Edd, I'll call the ambulance."  
"No need, you can just leave it. I'll turn better soon."  
"But what if it's something serious? Like... myocardial infarction?"  
"No way! It is way out of feasibe. Besides, it could be just asthma. It's not my first time with this pain."  
"Then why did you call me?" Tom asked, relieved.  
"I just... needed somebody with me. ...It's all."  
"I don't worry about you now, but go right back to bed when the pain soothes. And, always come to me whenever you have the pain, okay?"  
"Okay." So he went back to bed.

The next morning he woke up, standing, he felt dizzy. A lot. And the next moment, he could hardly see the front. It ws grey all over. He leaned against the wall to keep standing. His body was shaking. He didin't know why.

Few minutes later, the dizziness started to go away.  
"Whew," was the only word he could say.

Edd came out of his room. He saw Tom cooking bacon.  
"So, sleep well last night?"  
He answered with a short "Yup." as he sat on the table.

It was a very silent breakfast.  
It was always Tom's job to break the ice when the two were alone.  
"You wanna... go and see how he's doing?"

Edd paused. His whole movement stopped. He blankly blinked his eye.  
They were evading him due to their guiltiness for days. It was their time to admit the truth.

 

Knock. Knock.

A gloomy knock - compared to the sunny weather - started their neighbour's sunny afternoon.

The girl, quietly opened the door, and waved her hand to say hi with a cute smile.  
They responded with a friendly wave.

"你们为什么只有两名? (Why is there only two of you here?)" She scribbled on her note and handed to them.

"...what?"  
"One of you is missing. Is he sick?" The girl finally spoke out with her voice. It was their first time hearing her.

"Oh yeah, so this means just what you said?" Tom said, handing back the note with a wierd smile.  
"No."

"Hey, um... we... need your help. Bad." Edd begged. He held the girl's hand desperately. He almost fell onto his knees.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll see what I can do. Come in."  
The two men felt so relieved after the girl's agreement. 

They took their step by step after their savior.


End file.
